From Hours To Minutes
by HeatherHallucinationn
Summary: Sequel to 'My Dark Hour' We have to learn about Amu and Ikuto's hardships of raising their baby, getting married, and getting babysitters! Chapter 15 up! Rated T just in case.
1. Sleepless Nights

**heatherful: People asked me to write a sequal to 'My Dark Hour' So here it is!**

**Ikuto: Yay! I'm so excited! -smirks at Amu-**

**Amu: Eh... anyway, look at my child! -holds up Aisha- **

**Ikuto: Ehem...**

**Amu: **_**Our**_** child...-reluctantly-**

**heatherful: Yeah, you guys are such a cute and happy family! :)**

**Amu's Charas: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! (nya, desu!) **

* * *

_(Note: Takes place 4 months after Amu gives birth to Aisha)_

Chapter 1

Sleepness Nights

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I stared at our daughter, sleeping peacefully in her crib for the first time tonight. I glanced at the clock, 2 a.m. I sighed, and watched as Amu came walking into the room, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was going in all different directions. She had a small stomach once more, she had no problem losing her pregnancy weight. She had on a pale yellow tnak top and some white shorts, she had on a thin robe and she looked plain _tired_. "Amu... you should go to sleep... I can watch her..." I murmured as she sat next to me, but she shook her head.

"No... you have to go to work and..." She trailed off, rubbing her eye gently. "You need your rest Ikuto..." she mumbled, and I sighed, pushing her down on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed instantly. I smiled and lied down next to her, hugging her close. I looked at Aisha carefully. "You wake up, you're going to be sorry..." I muttered as I cosed my eyes and we both fell asleep.

_(Another Note!: They both live in an apartment now, thankfully their friends helped them buy it. Ikuto is a musician! But he never goes on tour. The apartment consists of two bedrooms one bathroom a living room and a kitchen.)_

_The next morning_

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up at Ikuto's alarm going off, I sighed and nudged him, turning off the alarm clock at the same time. "Ikuto... wake up." I said, still tired since it was only eight thirty. He stirred slightly, and his eyes slowly opened. I looked over to the crib next to our bed, relieved to see Aisha still sleeping soundly. I stood and walked over to the crib, and I carefully began to move it, (it has wheels like a stroller) I slowly brought the crib into the kitchen and locked the wheels so it wouldn't move.

I smiled at Aisha, so relieved that she was still sound asleep. I started to get things ready for breakfast, and Suu appeared. "Need help Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked quietly, and I nodded, Ran, Miki, Kira, and Lulu floated out then, rubbing their eyes tiredly. They sat down in the crib around Aisha, and they smiled at her. Yoru soon floated out too, and Ikuto followed soon adter, his hair was dripping wet from his shower, and he smirked. "Wow... you are too young to be a house wife _Amu_." He murmured, and I blushed.

"Well... I have no choice." I said simply as I finished making breakfast thanks to Suu's help. We both sat down and began to eat, me faster than Ikuto just in case Aisha woke up.

_After breakfast_

Ikuto stood near the door, Yoru standing next to him. He was dressed casually, just some jeans and a T shirt, a sweat shirt covering it. I walked past him, and he captured my waist with his arms, and he pressed his lips against mine eagerly. I felt my cheeks turn bright pink as I slowly let my eyes flutter closed. He pulled away and smirked, and then he walked out of the door, and I sighed. I sat down tiredly, resting my head on my hand. suu began flying around, cleaning up. "Thanks Suu... but you don't have to do that..." I said quietly, watching as she began to dust and things became clean.

"I want to desu!" She said excitedly, and I couldn't help but smile. I heard a very light knock on the door, and I stood walking over and opening the door. There stood Nagehiko, he was smiling. "How are you Amu-chan?" He asked me, and I smiled weakly. "I've... been better. I'm mostly tired." I said quietly, and he nodded, walking past me and peering over the crib to examine Aisha. "She definitely has your cute looks Amu-chan..." He whispered, which caused me to blush slightly.

I walked over to his side and noticed when Aisha opened her eyes, and I tilted my head to the side. "But she definitely has Tsukiyomi-san's eyes." Nagehiko added, and I nodded, looking at her intese little eyes, they were cheerful, but yet they would be very easy to make anyone lost in them when she was older. I smiled, and she giggled, reaching up for Nagehiko, tugging lightly on his dark violet hair. He smiled and lifted her up gently, and then he turned to me. "Amu-chan, I can tell you want to relax, I can watch Aisha, why don't you clean yourself up? I bet it would make you feel better."

"Oh, thank you Nagehiko..." I hugged him carefully, trying not to squish Aisha as I went into the bathroom and began to take a long hot shower.

_After showering_

I walked out of the bathroom, my hair was brushed and looked healthy and natural again, and my whole body smelled like strawberries and chocolate. I saw Nagehiko sitting on the couch, Aisha in his arms and he was gently rocking her back and forth, I noticed a bottle in Suu's hand, and she brought it over to the kitchen. I got a bit closer, and Nagehiko was lightly humming, his voice sounded much like it did when he pretended to be Nadeshiko. I walked in and sat beside him, looking down at Aisha, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was nice and even. I saw Ran, Miki, Suu, Lulu, and Kira struggle to pull the crib out here. When they reached me they locked it and lied down in it themselves. I placed Aisha and watched as they all fell asleep.

"How have you been holding up Amu-chan...?" Nagehiko asked me quietly, and I shrugged. "I'm okay, I don't know what it is... I'm acting like a housewife..." I blushed slightly, and Nagehiko simply nodded, motioning for me to go on. "Ever since Aisha was born I've been acting that way... I haven't acted like a teenager for... 13 months..." I said, slightly bored with my situation. "Not that I regret having her or anything, I'm just... feeling like something is missing..." I said quietly, and Nagehiko smiled. "How about sometime tomorrow we take Aisha off your hands and you and Tsukiyomi-san take the day off?" I looked at him, my eyes bright with happiness.

"We being who?" I asked, slightly confused. He smirked, Nagehiko,_ smirked_. "Oh, just all the former guardians and myself. We are going to watch Aisha for one whole day, and don't worry I won't let Hotori-kun brainwash her." He said with a gentle smile now. I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back. "Oh thank you Nagehiko!" I whispered as loud as was possible without waking Aisha up. "I recommend you get as much sleep as possible, what time can I drop off Aisha?" I asked, pulling away to look athis reaction. "Hmm, what time are you waking up? It's Saturday tomorrow..." I thought for a moment.

"How about 10 o' clock?" He nodded, and smiled. "Ten sounds fine Amu-chan, see you tomorrow!" He whispered before standing and walking out of the apartment, I smiled widely, and hugged a pillow to myself. _Finally, a day off..._ I thought happily.

_6 p.m. Ikuto's coming home_

I was standing at the stove, stirring some food which consisted of rice, steamed vegetables, and some broth cooking with the vegetables. I noticed when Ikuto opened the door, and I immediately ran over to him, jumping into his arms. Suu began to place the food on plates, and left the other four to heating up a bottle for Aisha. I felt him sniff at my neck, and I blushed. I pulled away and looked up at him, grinning widely. "How would you like to go out all day tomorrow? No baby, just us." I said, and his eyebrows rose. "How will we do that?"

"Nagehiko said he would watch Aisha, and convince the other guardians to watch her too." I replied almost instantly, and he smirked. Leaning close and kissing my neck. "I like it already..." I shivered and blushed deep red, and then pulled away, and we both walked to the table and began to eat happily.

**(Amu and Ikuto's POV)**

_Tomorrow will be great! _

* * *

**heatherful: Woot! Chapter 1!**

**Ikuto: Sweet, what'll the next chapter be like?**

**heatherful: Well... -whispers into Ikuto's ear-**

**Amu: Is it perverted?**

**heatherful: -pulls away from Ikuto- Actually Amu-chan, you two are hardly in the next one...**

**Amu: Really? Cool. Okay.**

**Ikuto: -smirks at guardians-**

**All: -sweatdrops-**

**Yoru: Please R&R nya!**


	2. First Time Babysitters

**heatherful: Chapter 2!**

**Ikuto: Is it going to go like you said?**

**heatherful: Yep! Sorry guardians! :)**

**Guardians: Why?! What are you going to do to us?!**

**heatherful:... Nothing, I dunno.**

**All: -sweatdrops-**

**Yoru: Eh, heather-chan dosn't own us or Shugo Chara nya!**

**heatherful: Enjoy! (If I did own Shugo Chara Tadase qould realize he's gay by now...)**

**Tadase: Hey!**

* * *

Chapter 2

First Time Babysitters

**(Amu's POV)**

I had been staring at Aisha for ten minutes, really trying to decide whether or not to really leave her. I had been dressed casually, since Ikuto was mumbling something about an Amusement Park, it made me smile. It was very teenager like to go there, so I allowed it. I felt two long arms snake around my shoulder, and then I felt Ikuto's chin rest on my shoulder, cuddling close to my neck.

"Do you... think she's too young to be left alone...?" I asked as he breathed onto my ear, making me blush deep red, I tried to avoid his gaze that I knew was on me. He pulled me even closer against his chest, and I exhaled deeply. "You're having second thoughts...?" He murmured, his voice was husky, I nearly passed out by hearing it. "Eto... not exactly, it's just that she's only four months old, and she's... so tiny..." I trailed off, as if he could understand what I was feeling just by touching me.

"She'll be okay, the most that could happen would be if Nagehiko let kiddy king touch her, and he promised not to let him." He said with a smirk, I could feel it. I smiled slightly, and then sighed. "Okay, but if our child wants to rule the world, I'm blaming you." I said as I slowly picked her up and Ikuto grabbed all the baby supplies and we headed down the stairs.

_At Nagehiko's_

I sat in the car, watching as they waved us off, Tadase seemed more reluctant, and I sighed. I waved back at them as Ikuto got into the car, and we drove off. "We'll be back at 5!" I called back as we began to move, and then I leaned back against the seat tiredly. "I think just sleeping would be enough for me..." I muttered, and Ikuto turned a corner and then stopped. "No way, we are going to treat ourselves as teenagers today." He murmured against my neck, and I blushed, opening my eyes. "Pervert, get back to driving..." I muttered, looking away from him. He chuckled and began to drive once more.

**(Nagehiko's POV)**

I held Aisha happily in my arms as she watched with amazement as her parents drove away. She stared afer them, and then looked up at me, I looked at her and smiled warmly, making her giggle. I turned and began walking towards my house, and then stopped when no one followed. I slowly turned and shot them a death glare, and they all shrunk down and began to follow me.

We all walked into the house and then I set down the bag that Amu had given us. I had babysat before, but not for a whole day, so I had a crib in my house. I set her down and everyone peered into the crib, and she stared into their eyes, mainly Tadase. She seemed to glare at him, which made me laugh.

"What's up with this kid? Why did she glare at me?" Tadase asked me deperately, not yet changing into his 'king' character. "By the way Hotori-kun, I promised Amu-chan you wouldn't brainwash Aisha." I added, which made everyone except for Tadase laugh. "Oy, so what are we supposed to do with her?" Kukai asked, peering over the crib which resulted with Aisha grabbing onto his hair tightly.

"We have to take care of her, it's not very hard. You feed her, change her, lay her down for a nap, play with her, and bathe her if needed." I said knowingly. they all looked amazed at my knowledge of this. "How would you know exactly?" Kukai asked me carefully, examining me. "I've babysat for her before." I replied and laughed. They all sighed, and rima glanced at the baby carefully like it might bite her or something. I snuck up behind her. "It's just a baby Mashiro-san..." I whspered before backing away. She glared at me with her fake pout, and I sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tadase getting closer and closer, and I noticed his little chara change crown was out. I walked and smacked his hands away. "No touching her when you're chara changed." I stated immediately. "I AM THE KING! I MAY DO AS I PLEASE!" He chanted, and he shot evil glanced at me, and I narrowed my eyes, making Kukai come over and stop Tadase from getting near Aisha.

"This is going to be a long day with you people..." I said sadly, shaking my head slightly.

**(Amu's POV)**

I got out of Ikuto's car and stretched, we had been driving for about a half hour. "Sheesh, I bet if we had chara changed we could have gotten here much faster..." I said as I looked over at him, he was smirking at me, which made me glare. "Well, we're here now, so let's go." He came and grabbed my hand and started dragging me behind him. "I tried to loosen myself from his grip but he held on tight. "Fine fine, but you need to go on more than one ride like the last time..." I muttered, knowing he could hear.

"Wow!" Lulu and Kira chorused, seeing the amusement park. "It's so bright and loud!" Lulu said as she suddenly got a small electric guitar and played a long set of chords. Miki studied the way she played them carefully, Suu covered her ears, Kira began to mumble something about spotlight, and Ran cheered her on with full excitement. I turned and noticed Yoru looking at Miki, no, _staring_. Ikuto started to drag me in the direction of rides and such, and I smiled, cuddling close to him as he led us onto some rollercoaster, I gripped his arm tightly.

**(Nagehiko's POV)**

It was now 4:20 pm, and everyone was sleeping all over the place. Yaya was sprawled out on the floor, Kukai somehow ended upside down in a chair, and Tadase fell asleep after he fell backwards onto the couch. I sighed, and glanced at our charas who were also asleep. They were all sprawled out on the floor, Aisha was sleeping in her crib, she had been crying about fifteen minutes ago.

Everyone's hair was going in odd directions, except for mine since it was tied up and it wasn't my first time babysitting.

_Earlier today_

"Nagehiko-san!! Aisha smells bad!" Yaya complained, holding her head as far away from Aisha as was possible. I walked over and took her from Yaya and took her over to the bathroom. "Mashiro-chan, please bring the bag Amu-chan left for us." I said as I lied her down on the counter and began to change her. Rima came dragging the bag behind her, followed by the other boys. They all watched me carefully as I quickly changed Aisha's diaper.

_Another Incident_

"Eh!! Fujisaki-san! Aisha threw up!"

"Nagehiko!"

"Fujisaki!"

I growled at them all, I was holding Aisha in my hands as they all complained. I had just taken her from Kukai, he just wasn't sure what to do. "Fine, I'll just tell Amu-chan that you people did nothing." I said as I walked off to give Aisha a bath. When I returned, Yaya let out a cry when Rima said something rude. This caused Aisha to cry, which lasted for one hour.

_Present_

"They all tried their hardest..." I giggled to myself as I finally noticed Kairi behind the couch. I glanced at the clock, "Ah, Amu-chan will be back soon."

**(Amu's POV)**

I stretched my arms tiredly, knowing the day was coming to an end. Ikuto grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward soemwhere. "Mou Ikuto, where are we going now? We've ridden a lot of rides today..." I said, somewhat tired. He looked back at me with a playful expression on his face. "But we haven't ridden _that_." He pointed at the teacup ride, and I grinned. "Okay fine." I followed him eagerly as he led me to the ride.

_On the ride, almost done_

"Ah, this was such a fun day..." I said quietly as I leaned against his shoulder. "I know something that will make it better..." He murmured quietly, I looked up to him confused. He pointed up at the sky, and I looked up as fireworks started. My eyes widened as I saw what he meant. A large pink and light blue firework wrote out 'Amu will you marry me?" I felt tears brim my eyes. He smirked and put his arm around me and placed a small box in my hand. I slowly opened it to see a silver band with a medium sized diamond on it.

"Well? Need me to kiss it out of you perverted kid?" He joked, the tears were falling down my face now, andI simply nodded. "I will, I want to marry you..." I said with a blush on my cheeks. He pressed his lips against mine, which made many people to start clapping. I blushed even deeper and tried to pull away, but Ikuto brought his hand into my hair, keeping my mouth against his. While he did this, with his free hand he placed the ring onto my finger, and I managed to free my lips slightly. "Mou Iku-" He cut me off by kissing me again.

**(Nagehiko's POV)**

I looked out of the window when I saw headlights pull up. I turned to see Aisha, wide awake now. I smiled at her, which made her golden eyes light up immediately. "Your parents are here, are you excited?" I asked quietly, she giggled and grabbed my hair as I lifted her carefully. I heard a light knock on the door, and I turned excitedly. "Come in." I said as I watched Amu burst into the room and I gave her Aisha. Ikuto walked in casually, but he also looked excited to see her. Amu hugged her against her face slightly, and then I noticed the ring on her finger. "A-Amu-chan?!" I whispered, but it showed my excitement as I pointed at her hand. She handed Aisha to Ikuto and she nodded excitedly. I hugged her which made Ikuto look slightly uncomfortable.

**(Amu's POV)**

I was surprised that Nagehiko acted this way, he acted just like he would've if he were pretending to be Nadeshiko. When I pulled away I grabbed the bag that we had left here, it felt a little lighter than before. I looked over to my friends who were all sleeping. I giggled, "What happened to them?" I whispered to Nagehiko, he was also chuckling. "Aisha happened to them, for the first time." We both left the room so we could burst out laughing. I hugged Nagehiko again and then whispered 'bye' before I walked out of the room with Ikuto.

We got into the car and Ikuto started it as I strapped Aisha into her seat. I got into my seat and leaned back tiredly. I rubbed my eye slightly and then felt something warm on my hand, Ikuto's. I laced my fingers through his and settled them inbetween us, the last thing I remember before fully falling asleep was Ikuto trying to pry our fingers apart.

* * *

**heatherful: Yay! They are getting married! -gets excited-**

**Amu: Why?!**

**Ikuto: Because she said so, _Amu_.**

**Amu: EH! Stop doing that!**

**heatherful: Oy! Shut up you guys!**

**Yoru: Please R&R nya!**


	3. Wedding Day Confusions

**heatherful: Okay! Apparently this got deleted, I shall fix! And by fix I mean re-write... -.-**

**Ikuto: Yep. -nods-**

**Amu: -sweat drops-**

**Ikuto: Okay... anyway! heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!**

**heatherful: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Wedding Day Confusions

**(Amu's POV)**

"I-ku-to!" I called out loudly, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. "Really now Amu-chan, why don't we just leave so that we can get your dress? He still has things to do after all." Nagehiko tried to sooth me, but I glared at him. "I want to say goodbye though. It feels weird being seperated from Ikuto..." I mumbled quietly, and then turned my attention back to the door. I began banging on it loudly, "Iku-" I stopped as the door opened and he looked at me angrily.

"What is it?!" He said in a very impatient voice, and I pouted. "I'm leaving..." I said in a small voice, and his eyes softened. He turned his attention back to Nagehiko, and he smiled and left the room. Ikuto leaned down and pressed his lips against mine urgently. I felt my face turn bright red, and I reluctantly pulled away from him. "We can't do this now." I said quietly, and he pouted at me. I kissed him quickly, only a small peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I turned and walked out of the apartment, Nagehiko behind me.

"Do you want to get Mashiro-san and Yaya-san first or get your dress?" Nagehiko asked me, I glanced at him and shrugged. "Let's get the dress first. It's probably the fastest way." He smiled at me, causing me to smile back.

_At the dress store_

"Don't worry, I can do it myself." I told Nagehiko as I closed the car door and walked into the store. I looked for the small wooden desk with a cash register on it and some papers. I saw the cashier, a young woman around my age. She had platinum blond hair with black roots, an eyebrow piercing and a lip piercing. She had on clothes that I would've worn back when I was younger, they were all dark. She was tall and thin, pretty, but hard to see from the way she dressed. She had many rings on her fingers, thick ones and small ones. She had bright green eyes as well, I could only see one since her bangs were covering her eye.

She was looking through a magazine, chewing bubblegum and blowing bubbles with it in a bored way. I walked over confidently, causing her to look up from her magazine. She rolled her eyes and sighed, putting down the magazine and pulling out a large and thick book onto the counter. "How can I help you?" Her voice was unusually higher pitched than I thought it would be. "Hinamori. Hinamori, Amu." I said, and she flipped it open, skimming through the 'H' names.

"Hinamori, Hinamori, ah. Here we go." She tapped the place a few times, and then she turned and walked away, back to where only employees could go. She soon returned with a long dark bag, a hanger sticking out of the top. She placed it on the counter, and looked at me carefully. I glared at her slightly, getting more annoyed by the minute. "What is it?" I aid icily, and she smirked happily, revealing her white teeth. "Say, how old are you?" I felt puzzled by her question, but I slowly answered, "I'm sixteen." She leaned forward, looking completely interested now.

"Let me guess. Highschool sweethearts. You think you're in love, that it will last forever. He took you to the prom and-" "Who the hell do you think you are?! You don't even know me, my life, nothing!" I placed money on the counter in front of her shocked figure, grabbed the dress and left her gawking at my back. I quickly placed it into Nagehiko's backseat(carefully) and got into the passenger seat. "Are you alright Amu-chan?" He asked me worriedly, I breathed out my nose carefully, and then smiled. "Yeah. Let's go get Rima and Yaya."

_Amu and Ikuto's apartment_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I glanced at the tuxedo hanging up in the cloest, and then I walked into our living room, lying down on the couch. I placed my arm over my eyes tiredly. _It's so quiet without Amu or Aisha here..._ I thought tiredly as my eyelids got heavier and heavier by the minute. I was broked out of my almost slumber when there was a loud knocking at the door. "Yo! Open up!" I recognized Kukai's voice, and got up angrily. I walked to the door and slowly opened it, glaring at the three before me. Kukai, Tadase, and of course, Kairi.

"Why are you here?" I asked tiredly, scratching my head slightly. "Bachelor party, or maybe just a fun night." Kukai answered, and then I noticed the piza boxes and bags of other items. "Come on, I promised Fujisaki that I would come over, he'll kill us if we don't." Kukai said somewhat desperately, and I smirked moving to the side and walking into the living room. fine. You clean up the mess though." I said as I chuckled slightly.

_Two hours later_

"Why the _hell_ did you rent this movie kiddy king?!" I said disgustedly, Kukai was sitting in front of the TV, having jsut finished a sad scene in 'The Notebook'. Tadase looked very offended. "I didn't! Souma-kun just went inside and grabbed movies!" I rolled my eyes and leaned back tiredly. "Next movie is about blood." I grumbled as I heard the snores of Kairi.

**(Amu's POV)**

I hid my face in Nagehiko's shirt sleeve as I heard a woman's blood curdling shriek come from the TV. We were finishing the horror movie 'See No Evil'. "What's the matter Amu-chan? Scared?" Nagehiko teased, and I nodded numbly. "It's not so scary. I want a funny movie next." Rima said quietly, and I glared at the sleeping Yaya on the floor of Nagehiko's large house. I nodded and didn't loosen my choke-hold on Nagehiko's arm.

"Sure. But Amu-chan should get some sleep now." Nagehiko said, smiling as I yawned. I shrugged and leaned back on the couch, covering myself with a blanket.

_The next morning_

I stood in the bathroom, examining myself with my dress on, my long pink hair hanging limply around my shoulders. "Rima!" I called, and she was at the door instantly. She wore a dark purple dress, which is also what Yaya was wearing. Her hair was up nicely, bits of blond hanging down. "Can you help me with my hair?" I asked quietly, and she nodded slightly. She came over and reached up, taking bits of my hair and putting it this way and that.

Nagehiko and Yaya appeared in the doorway, and they smiled. "Amu-chi! You look so beautiful! Nagehiko nodded in agreement, as did Rima. I blushed and looked away from them slightly. "Well, let's go." Yaya said, and we all walked out of the house and towards the car outside.

_Walking down the isle_

I held onto Nagehiko's arm as he led me down the isle where Ikuto waited for me with his dazzling smile. I only had Nagehiko to walk me down, since he was my closest friend. We reached the end quickly, and I turned and hugged Nagehiko. "Thank you, so much for everything." I whispered, and he only smiled and nodded at me. I felt so overwhelmed by happiness, my heart pounding out a irregular rythym.

I took my place across from Ikuto and smiled wider than I already was, my face red and I could feel tears well in my eyes. He took one of my hands in his and rubbed his thumb against my cold fingers. "Scared?" He whispered as the priest began to talk, but I didn't hear him. I only heard or saw Ikuto. "Scared? With you, I feel like I could take on the world." I whispered back, and he smiled widely, revealing all his perfect teeth.

"Do you Ikuto, take Amu to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" I was snapped out of my dream as the important lines came up. "I do." Ikuto said it with so much confidence, I couldn't help but giggle a little. "And do you Amu, take Ikuto to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but again, my eyes were focused on Ikuto. "I do."

"Who has the rings?" Ikuto and I both exchanged rings, and they both fit perfectly. "I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." The man said, closing his book and smiling as Ikuto leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I barely heard everyone's applause, but I knew I had to pull away soon. I pulled away reluctantly and linked my arm with his and we slowly made our way out of the church, followed by every person so we could head our destination.

* * *

**heatherful: Cliffy, kind of. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Suu: Goodbye everyone! Please R&R desu!**


	4. Parties Can Be Exhausting

**heatherful: Okay! Chapter... 4?**

**Ikuto: Yep, you don't remember?**

**heatehrful: Not especially, I did a lot at school today...**

**Ikuto: Like what?**

**heatherful: Well, this morning in science me and my friend Asiah were arguing with our science teacher over which superhero is better. (Batman!) All the others are cheaters! Batman is the best because he's super without any powers! And then in Applied Math this guy who sits behind me showed me his cool belt, it had the bat symbol on it. :)**

**Ikuto: Applied math?**

**heatherful: Yeah... I have it for each subject every 9 weeks... it's like another class of the same subject...**

**Amu: Wait wait wait, a guy showed you his belt?**

**heatherful: Yeah! You should've seen it, he too is a batman loverz, Screw you spiderman! Also, The incredible hulk is number 2 in my book. :D**

**Ikuto: Okay... anyway! heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!**

**heatherful: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Parties Can Be Exhausting

**(Amu's POV)**

I watched as people danced and ate and talked to anyone. I sighed, holding my hand to my head, I was tired already. I soon found Nagehiko, and I sighed with relief. I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders carefully. "Nagehiko, you're absolutely _sure_ that your mother is watching Aisha?" I asked slowly, and he smiled gently as always and nodded. "Of course Amu-chan, she was pleased to have a baby around." He replied reassuringly, and I sighed with relief once more.

I felt long arms snake around my waist, pulling me to a familiar chest, and I blushed. "Ah _Amu_, I'm bored... why won't you dance?" Ikuto asked me, making me sigh. "Because... I, can't." I lied, even though I knew he could see right through it. "Liar, I've seen you dance..." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

I pushed him off of me and crossed my arms angrily, looking away from him. He sighed and walked away, and walked outside. I raised and eyebrow as he came back in with some random guy, and pointed in my direction. I saw the guy get excited and nearly jump up and down like a girl. "It's Hinamori Amu!" He squealed, and he ran toward me excitedly. He got very close, making me back up a step. "You retired! But you're so young!" He said, ignoring my quietness. I took in his features. He could only be around eighteen, he had brown hair that covered one of his eyes, and the rest came to his chin. He looked absolutely like a skater boy, but he seemed to like my music. "Will you sing?! Just one song?" He pleaded loud enough for everyone to turn and look.

I backed away from him, but he only followed my steps. "N-No! I'm retired!" He sighed deeply, looking like he was in a dreamy state. "Even your voice is alluring..." He murmured, and I saw Ikuto narrow his eyes. "Just one song! Come on everyone! Don't you want Hinamori Amu to sing one last song?!" He called out, and everyone smiled.

"Sing! Sing Amu-chan!" I heard people chant, and I glared at Ikuto, he was smirking. "Okay fine! I'll sing one song!" I shouted and everyone clapped loudly. I grabbed Ikuto's sleeve and pulled him in front of me as I chara changed with Lulu and got a headset. He moved out of the way as I walked over to the stage and whispered to them what song I would sing. They nodded and began to ready their intruments.

"Everyone, I'm going to sing to you a song that I learned in english..." I said loud enough, everyone looked excited, even Ikuto looked a little curious. I nodded to the band and they began to play.

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies, melt away_

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffs erom deen I_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

Everyone looked impressed, their eyes were wide, and I began walking around the crowd, and I walked up to Ikuto, smirking slightly.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All my fear means nothing _

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies, melt away_

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

I placed my hand on his chest as he stared at me with wonderment.

_Snwod dna spu ynam os_

_My heart's a battleground_

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

_Where tears and lies, will melt away_

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me,_

_What's let of me now?_

_My fears, my lies_

_Melt away..._

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

(Sanctuary Utada Hikaru, some of it look funny? Just look at it backwards! :D )

I smiled as I turned to look at everyone as the music stopped, and with still shocked expressions, they started clapping. "I would just like to say, that Ikuto made me write that song..." I said into the headset before turning and kissing him directly on the lips, avoiding the blush on my face.

_Later_

I sighed, Ikuto kept asking me how I learned to sing a whole song in english. "I just wrote it in japanese than I practiced really hard!" I said, hoping he would give up now. He looked slightly shocked, but he then smiled and hugged me close, I sighed and felt a very warm blush spread across my face. I noticed Yaya and Kukai come over to us then, and Yaya looked very excited. "Wow Amu-chi! You're an amazing singer!" She squealed with delight as she jumped up and down. Kukai gave me a thumbs up, "Good job Amu! You're a better english singer than anyone I know!" Yaya glanced at him, she looked upset, but I sent a reassuring glance at her.

_Later again! Use your imaginations :)_

I saw Nagehiko coming towards me, he looked, drunk. He had a rosy tint to his cheeks, and he was walking kind of strangely. He hooked his arm around my neck and pulled me close to him. "Amu-chaaaaan, are you very happy?" He slurred, I narrowed my eyes. "Who ordered alcohol?!" I shouted, everyone jumped and glanced at me. "Amu-chan, I have a secret..." He said as he turned my face towards him. He leaned close and whispered into my ear now. "I've always liked you Amu-chan..." He murmured and my face turned red. "Wh-wha-wh-What?!" I turned and as I did so Nagehiko gently pressed his lips against mine.

I saw him pull away and then pass out on my shoulder. My face was red as I held him up, I slowly made my way over to Kukai. "Kukai, help me get Nagehiko over to a couch..." I mumbled, and he nodded. He looked curious why my face was so flushed, but he didn't say anything. He both lowered Nagehiko onto a nearby couch, and I sighed with relief. I saw Ikuto come towards me, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. "Why are you so red? I haven't done anything to you recently..." He murmured and motioned to Kukai to leave.

"N-Nothing... I'm fine." I said and smiled at him, but he came closer to me, and lowered his head until his forehead was against mine. "Liar, tell me the truth..." He murmured, and I sighed. "Cheater..." I mumbled, and he smirked. I leaned up and pressed my mouth close to his ear as I whispered what happened. He went comepletely still, and glared at Nagehiko. I put my hands on his chest in an attempt to stop him from attacking Nagehiko. "He was drunk! It's not a big deal! It was like kissing a girl!" I whispered loudly, hoping to stop him. It worked, he had stopped and tilted his head to the side. "How so?" He asked me simply, I looked at him like he was stupid. "Nagehiko used to be Nadeshiko, a GIRL. He looks like a girl, most beautiful man _I_ know." I replied and he smirked, and then kissed me.

_Almost Over_

I held my bouquet in my hands, and glanced back at all the eager girls behind me. I saw Rima and winked at her, she nodded and then smirked. I threw the bouquet towards her, and she caught it, and in the attempt fell towards Nagehiko just as he woke up. Their mouths met and blushes tinted their cheeks as they backed away from each other. I smiled and then I said goodbyes.

I turned and saw Ikuto leaning against a wall, I walked over to him and hugged him tiredly. "Let's go home... relax for two days before we have to go on a honeymoon..." I said tiredly, he smirked and wrapped an arm around me as we walked off toward the car to go home.

* * *

**heatherful: OVER! R&R! Gotta go to school!-leaves-**


	5. Honeymoon From Hell Pt 1

**heatherful: Chapter 5! WOOT**

**Ikuto: Will it be about our honeymoon?**

**heatherful: Yep... -snickers-**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Sheesh, took you long enough!**

**heatherful: -glares- hey, school has been hectic, and... ERG! Besides you're lucky that I'm updating today, my entire jaw aches!**

**Ikuto: Wisdom teeth growing...?**

**heatherful: I doubt it! I'm not old enough for that shit! Anyway, you people may call me Heather-chan if you wish, since my name **_**is**_** Heather if you hadn't gathered that... :)**

**All: -look at Amu-**

**Amu: W-what? You think I didn't know?**

**heatherful: Well, anyway, my nickname is heatherful, my friends call me that, so feel free to call me either. :D**

**Kukai: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!**

**heatherful: Oh my god! It's Kukai! -glomps, gets sparkles in eyes-**

**Ikuto: Hey! What about me?**

**heatherful: What about you? I'm writing about you aren't I? Kukai is a great friend to Amu-chan, or anyone! He's so nice! No guys are nice at my school... -huggles Kukai close- Anywho,(wtf? did I just say anywho?) enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Honeymoon From Hell Pt. 1

**(Amu's POV)**

I stared at the large room before me and Ikuto, my mouth opened wide. "Wow... it's so pretty..." I whispered in awe, Ikuto chuckled, aking me glare at him. He smirked at this and brought our few bags in. We were going to be here for two weeks, and I smiled, biting my lower-lip excitedly. Ikuto looked back at me and smiled, which made me blush and turn away from him. I felt two warm arms wrap around me, and the door closed. Ikuto began nibbling on my ear and I sighed. "Ikuto..." He kept kissing me, I had prepared for this, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture of Aisha. He stopped when I held the picture in front of his face.

"Last time _this_ happened, _that_ happened." I said as I motioned to her picture, he sighed and let go of me reluctantly. He then took the picture from me and examined it. "When did you take this?" He pondered quietly, glancing over at me. "Yesterday." I said simply, a slight smirk on my lips as he frowned. I snatched the picture back and placed it in my pocket once more.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and nuzzled his face against my face again. "Doesn't matter... I can still cuddle with my toy..." He whispered, and I shivered unvoluntarily, I bit my lips to not fall head over heels from his voice. I noticed Yoru chasing around the girls. I slowly brought my hand up and grabbed his arm slightly, closing my eyes as he pulled me even tighter against his chest.

_Later, nighttime since it was afternoon when they arrived_

I was standing on the balcony, staring at the close ocean before me, I had a blanket around me, I sighed, and then I felt Ikuto hug me tightly. I gasped and looked back at him, shocked. "Geez, don't do that Ikuto!" I sighed as he smirked, I placed a hand over my heart, feeling it pound rapidly since he had scared me. He breathed into my ear which resulted with me screaming and his hand clamping over my mouth. I blushed under his hand, and tried to glare up at him, he smirked and removed his hand and lowered his mouth until it brushed against mine teasingly.

I sighed onto his mouth, and then I couldn't stop myself, I brought my hands to his hair and pressed my lips eagerly against his. He looked sligtly shocked at my urgent kiss, but he brought his hands around my waist and kissed me back, sliding his tongue into my mouth. The charas looked shocked, but they floated off towards their eggs, getting inside of them and falling asleep. Ikuto and I made our way into the bed, and we fell onto the bed, him on top of me, my back against the soft mattress. He pulled away slightly, and I sighed, looking up to him with heated eyes.

"What's wrong _Amu_? Second thoughts?" He smirked, and I growled at him, bringing his lips back to mine, and he slowly moved his hands up my stomach.

_Next morning (Remember? I WILL NOT write this!)_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I opened my eyes warily, and I looked down at Amu, her hair was going in many different directions, just as mine was I'm sure. I sighed and I noticed she had her head pillowed against my bare chest, so I couldn't move. I smirked and kissed the top of her head before rubbing her shoulder, hoping it wouldn't be cold since it was bare. I pulled the blankets up a bit higher than before, hoping it would help before I fell back asleep.

_10 o' clock, it was only around 6 before_

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up, and leaned up immediately, holding my hand to my head tiredly. "Sheesh... he has way too much power over me..." I thought titredly as I grabbed a robe and stood, wrapping it around me immediately. I looked back at Ikuto, who was still sound asleep, I smiled slightly, and then I walked voer to him and poked him slightly. "Mou Ikuto... wake up." I said quietly, but loud enough that it woke up the charas. I flicked his ear, and he jumped. "Get up Ikuto." He glared at me and then gripped my wrist and pulled me tight against his chest, onto the bed.

"Geez, what're you doing Iku-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips against mine, I somehow managed to pull away, but he didn't let me loosen from his chest. "It's our honeymoon... let's relax for the rest of the week that we're here..." He whispered, and I looked up to him slightly. I sighed and then rested my head on his chest once more, falling back asleep soon after.

* * *

**heatherful: All done, don't worry everyone, I'm going to do a few more chapters about their honeymoon, but I'll need some ideas! And I'm sorry it's short!!**

**Ikuto: Heh, we did it Amu.**

**Amu: Erg! Shut up Ikuto! -gets all Cool 'n' Spicy-**

**Kukai: -sigh- Anyway, please R&R!**

**heatherful: Kukai is still here! O3o -glomps and huggles Kukai again-**

**Ikuto: -jealous-**


	6. Honeymoon From Hell Pt 2

**heatherful: GAWD! I hate gym, and my stupid gym teacher! **

**Ikuto: Why?**

**heatherful: She made me lift all these weights and now my arms are sore...**

**Ikuto: Aw... -hugs-**

**heatherful: -blushes- **_**Oh my god!**_

**Ikuto: -smirks at Kukai evilly-**

**Amu: Anyway, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara.**

**heatherful: Oh! By the way, I have another nickname peoples! You can also call me Hector. O3o**

**Amu: Why?**

**heatherful: Because it's my nickname! Dx AnyWAY, please enjoy! Oh, and this chappie will probably a little short...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Honeymoon From Hell Pt. 2

**(Amu's POV)**

I stared at Ikuto angrily, he had just talked to the maid who was supposed to clean our room and he was only in his boxers. "What? I'm allowed to talk right?" He murmured into my ear, and I turned away from him angrily. I stood and began to walk away, but he put his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close. I growled and elbowed him in the stomach. "Put some pants on pervert." I said and walked away from him angrily. I looked back at him and be stuck out his lower lip, "You're no fun whe you're mad..." He whined, jokingly of course, so I glared at him. He grabbed some black pajama pants and slowly slipped them on, and came towards me once more.

"Don't touch me I'm mad at you." I huffed as he wrapped his arms around me once more, resting his chin on the top of my head. "You're still like a little hot water bottle..." He murmured, and I blushed and looked to the side out of habit. "I'm not a little kid anymore..." I muttered, and he chuckled. "I think I understand that better than anyone..." He murmured, and my blush deepened. "Shut up Ikuto... you're still perverted." He pulled away and lifted my chin, despite my struggles, to see eye to eye with him.

He leaned down until his face was level with mine, he was still very hunched over, I only grew about two inches since he left before. I felt the blush not even begin to fade, and the usual smirk didn't cross his features. His intense sapphire eyes bore into my golden ones, and I could barely continue my glare. "I'm sorry..." He said seriously, and I bit my lower lip, the blush darkening. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried not to smirk. This brought my glare back and I tried pulling away from him.

"That's it, let go of me you pervert, you don't mean anything you say." I said, really annoyed now. He kept his arms wound tight around me, not letting me loose. "Mou Ikuto... let go of me, _now_." He only pulled me against his chest, not letting any space between us. "Nope, not until you say you forgive me." He replied simply, "No way in _hell_." I replied coldly. I managed to move my head up slightly, to see his reaction. Bad idea, he pressed his lips against mine, and back me into the wall.

He only pulled away a centimeter, our lips still against each other, our hot breath mixing together. "Say it." He murmured against my lips, I could feel every syllable. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Never." I growled, and he smirked, pressing his lips back against mine, running his tongue over them greedily. I sighed against his lips, and somehow managed to pull away just enough to free my lips.

"You aren't going to make me forgive you just by kissing me..." I muttered, and I saw him smirk, and then leaned even closer(if it's possible...), pressing his knee in-between my legs. I felt a shiver run up my spine as he did this, and I saw out of the corner of my eye as he leaned his face closer and closer to mine. He stopped when he saw I wasn't going to turn my head towards him, so he took his hand and gently, yet forcefully, turned my face towards him, only to have my lips be captured once more.

_One hour later_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I pulled away from kissing Amu's neck, red marks were now all over it. I sighed angrily, and stared her down. Her shirt had been un-buttoned, all the way down and exposed her bra now. Her hair was going in every direction possible, and her breathing was jagged and very fast, as was mine. "Give in..." I said in-between breaths, and she merely shook her head. "Fine, I have more tricks up my sleeve..." I whispered before pulling away and grabbing her wrist before I pulled us both onto the bed, me on top of her, and then I started kissing her again.

**(Amu's POV)**

I kept trying harder and harder to resist Ikuto, but it kept getting harder, he kept doing everything I liked, and it pissed me off. I soon managed to turn my head away, yet it didn't stop him. He kept kissing me, my neck, my chest, anywhere. "Mou Ikuto, stop..." I whispered out of breath, he looked up to me, his eyes smoldering. "Do you forgive me?" He asked me seriously, and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "I want you to mean it." I whispered once more, he got onto his hands and knees, directly above me. "I'm sorry I made you mad Amu." He whispered huskily, not a hint of a smirk anywhere, I smiled gently and brought my hands up, over his bare chest, and around his back and pulled him back to me, hugging him tightly. "I forgive you..." I whispered, and I felt him wrap his arms around me as well, and then he rolled slightly so we were on our sides.

I pressed my face against his chest, and closed my eyes. I felt him bring the blankets up and over us, before we both fell asleep.

* * *

**hєâτhєяяhΣcτΦя: Oy! Done! Please review! XD**


	7. Honeymoon From Hell Pt 3

**hector: Hello! -cough- even though I'm sick I'm writing for you peoples! And I'm listening to Silver and Cold by AFI, also I'm listening to Girls Not Grey... also by AFI. :)**

**Ikuto: Is it really that great?**

**hector: Of course! Davey is awesome!**

**Kukai: Hmm, maybe I should listen to AFI...**

**hector: Kukai! -cough, hearts in eyes- Nah, I doubt it, not really something you would like I think...**

**Kukai: Doesn't mean I shouldn't try. -smiles-**

**hector: -passes out-**

**Ikuto: -jealous, mad- Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara... lucky for you Kukai...**

**Kukai: Enjoy! -eats ice cream-**

* * *

Chapter 7

Honeymoon From Hell Pt. 3

**(Amu's POV)**

"I can't believe it's the last day of our honeymoon..." Ikuto complained quietly, rubbing his cheek on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed and my face turned bright pink, challenging my hair. "Ikuto... let go of me we are in public..." I muttered quietly, and he smirked at the people who were in line in front of us, then at the people around and behind us. We were checking out now, and he just wouldn't leave me alone.

"But if you loved me _Amu _then you wouldn't mind..." He murmured, cuddling his face even closer to my neck, making all these old people blush and giggle. I rolled my eyes and walked to the receptionist counter, and I sighed. "Checking out, under Tsukiyomi." I muttered, and the man eyed my chest before nodding and getting our bill. I saw Ikuto narrow his eyes, and I bit my lip to stop from smiling. "Jealous...?" I whispered so quietly only someone like me or him, with cat like hearing could understand. He tightened his hold on my waist, making me sigh.

The man handed me the bill, and I handed him a credit card absent mindedly, and looked down the bill, and then smiled. Not too expensive, I barely heard him say "Thank you come again" But when I did, I couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to his words. I took the credit card and giggled when I saw Lulu and Kira make faces at him. Ikuto chuckled quietly beside me, and we both turned and walked over to the exit door, and then we went out into the pouring rain. "Wow, who would've thought that it rains here on Hokkaido island..." I murmured, and then covered my ears as I heard the loud boat come into view, getting ready to take us home.

_Previous week_

"Are you sure this is saf-" Ikuto grabbed me tightly to himself and jumped, we were doing the extreme bungee jump, which is where you hang by a elastic band from a very tall building and jump.(No duh right? Lawlz.) I buried my face into his chest, looking just as we came ten feet from the ground. I shivered and closed my eyes, listening to him laugh slightly as we kept going up and down.

_After jumping_

I hit Ikuto's chest continuously, making him laugh. "Are you insane?! I thought we were going to die or something!" I heard my voice go up a few octives, and he smirked. "But we didn't, and it was really fun." He murmured, and I glared at him, looking away angrily. I felt him grip my jaw and force a kiss to my lips, and I slowly felt my anger melt away, just like the other night. His lips were very soft, moving against mine, they seemed to fit perfectly. I sighed against his lips and managed to pull away. "Okay okay, I give. What's next?" I said quietly looking at a small map.

"Scuba diving? Seriously Ikuto?" I looked at him shockingly, and the hair on the back on my neck had raised at the thought of water. "Two cats swimming...? I dunno..." I trailed off, and Yoru and Kira looked just as excited as the others, so I smiled and nodded. "Okay, well, let's go then." I looked back to Ikuto, grabbing his wrist lightly and tugging on him, he smirked and followed after me.

_(Not gonna type about scuba diving, so they just finished, getting back on the boat)_

"Sheesh! How do you people stand it? It's freezing!" I muttered to the driver, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, and I glared, glancing over at Ikuto. He looked mad, his hair was dripping, hanging on his face slightly. I smiled slightly, and then my charas eyed me suspicously. "Whatis it Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked me, and I looked to her then. "Nothing, I was just thinking how cute Ikuto looks when he pouts like a kid..." I said loud enough for him to glare at me. This brought on a fit of giggles from me as the boat started and we headed back towards the shore.

_Present_

_Our honeymoon was pretty much like that..._ I thought sleepily, staring at the grey water, and I sighed. "Mou... it's so boring nya..." I heard Kira complain, and I nodded, and we both let out a sigh. Lulu, Ran, Miki, and Suu were floating around, examining and playing games, it tired me out, so I just stared at the fast moving water. It was murky and smooth, you could barely see your own reflection.

"Are you sulking? Aren't you excited to see Aisha?" I heard Ikuto whisper into my ear, and I jumped, and nearly fell off the boat. "Mou Ikuto... don't do that, it scared me." I muttered, looking away from him angrily. I felt him sit down next to me, and I turned to look at him, and he smirked, letting his gaze wander to me, then to my chest. I narrowed my eyes and brought my hand up, flicking him in the nose as he often did to Yoru.

His hand came up to his nose, and he returned my glare. "You're still a little kid." He muttered, and I smirked. "Really? I'd say this kid has a pretty good chest to keep the perverted cat's attention for a good 15 minutes..." I trailed off, and he narrowed his gaze even more, his eyes becoming little slits. He lowered his hand from his nose and gripped my jaw once more, leaning close. "Wrong move." He whispered as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Mou Ikuto, we shouldn't do this here..." I trailed off, and he smirked against my lips, continuing to kiss me. I sighed and allowed him to, knowing that if the driver could see us he would be having a heart attack. Luckily where the controls were was under the top area, which was where we were. "Fine, let it out but when we get home we need to be responsible..." I muttered, and he pulled away slightly, looking directly into my eyes, his nose against mine. I felt the need to look away, but his eyes kept the hold with mine, I felt like I couldn't look away.

"What're you thinking kid?" He murmured, and I narrowed my eyes. "If I'm such a kid, what does that make you?" I whispered to him, my voice raspy. He chuckled slightly, and then his eyes looked even deeper into mine. "Answer my question Amu." He said quietly, and I sighed. "I was thinking about how happy I am, even though the one I love is the biggest pervert in the world." I replied, and he smirked, placing his lips against mine once more. "I can live with that... only a hour or two until we get home..." He murmured, once again stopping the kiss to look at me. "Mmm, oh well, we get to see our daughter, that makes me happy too..." I trailed off, and he nodded slightly.

"Only so much time you cat... can you ever go on knowing that we can't do this at home?" I asked, and he growled playfully at me. "Wanna bet?" He murmured before kissing me once more, snaking his tongue into my mouth before I could react to the kiss.

* * *

**hector: Hoorah! All done! -cough-**

**Kukai: I really am worried now, you sound pretty raspy yourself...**

**hector: My throat is all swollen, no need to fear everyone, I'll be fine in a few days... but I won't stop writing! -cough-**

**All: -looks worried- She is stubborn... -sweatdrops-**

**Ran, Miki, and Suu: Please R&R (desu)! **

**hector: Awww, they are so cuute! -cough- Dammit! I hate this! :(**


	8. We're Home!

**hector: Chapter... um... what one? Chapter 8? I think it's chapter 8 for From Hours to Minutes... I'll figure it out just you wait!**

**Ikuto: Wow... you definitely need to update more.**

**hector: Shut it Ikuto, don't make me injure you vitally!**

**All: O.O**

**hector: -mood changes to happy- Oh! Everyone! Please don't mind me yelling at Ikuto! Please enjoy reading this chapter! XD**

**Amu: Okay! Everyone please enjoy! Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Chapter 8

We're Home!

**(Nagehiko's POV)**

I stood in front of Aisha's crib, she was staring up at me with a questioning look on her face. "Today's when your mom and dad come home. Are you excited?" I cooed at her, and her face lit up, and she giggled excitedly. She reached for me and I grabbed her, lifting her up and tickling her stomach with my finger gently, making her giggle again.

I glanced at the clock, and I smiled. "It seems their flight should be here soon. Shall we go?" I asked her, and then I grabbed her things so that I could drive us both to the airport. I got her all buckled into the car and I got in as well. I started the engine and listened to the quiet hum and I took a deep breath, getting ready to leave now.

_At the airport_

**(Amu's POV)**

I bounced up and down in my seat, waiting for us to land. Ikuto gripped my shoulder, placing me down onto my seat. I looked at him eagerly, biting my lip and grinning widely at the same time. "Calm down, we're almost home..." He said quietly, and I giggled. "I can't help it! I'm so excited to see Aisha!" I whispered excitedly to him.

He took my hand and squeezed it slightly, and I smiled, leaning back against the seat impatiently. I heard someone's raspy voice come over the speaker. '_Attention all passengers, please get ready for landing. I repeat, please get ready for landing._' The speaker turned off, and my eyes widened. "We're home!" I whispered excitedly, and he just chuckled.

_Getting off_

"Come on Ikuto! We have to hurry!" I pulled on his hand eagerly, and he walked casually, not at all affected by my tugging. I scowled at him, and he smirked, finally walking a little bit faster as we entered the airport. I scanned the area eagerly, looking for Nagehiko or Aisha's faces.

"Amu-chan!" I turned my head towards the sound, and saw Nagehiko standing a few feet away, smiling at us. I ran over to him and he handed Aisha to me, and I held her excitedly in my arms, cradling her like it was fate. I pressed her face against my cheek as I hugged her little body eagerly. "Ah, my little Aisha." I cooed, pulling her away and kissing her cheek gently. Ikuto soon came up behind me and took Aisha for himself, allowing me to hug Nagehiko.

"Hinamori! Amu-chi! Hinamori-san!" I jumped as I heard many other people call my name, and I looked around Nagehiko to see Kukai, Kairi, Rima, Yaya, and Tadase. I smiled even wider as I ran to them and hugged them all eagerly. "I'm so glad you guys came here!" I told them all eagerly, and they smiled back.

_At home (Amu and Ikuto's)_

I walked into our apartment, and I sighed. "Ah, home sweet home desu!" Suu called out excitedly, floating around to inspect everything. "Yeah! We finally made it!" Ran shouted as the rest of them floated inside to examine things. I smiled and looked down at the half-sleeping Aisha in my arms.

"Everyone be quiet please..." I whispered, and motioned to Aisha in my arms. They all nodded and Ikuto shut the door and placed our things down. I slowly made my way into our bedroom, and placed Aisha in her crib, and smiled at her now sleeping figure. I looked back to see Ikuto stripping, changing into his pajama pants. It caused me to blush and turn, despite the fact I've seen it all before.

I felt him hug me to his bare chest, it was warm, and I shivered. "What're you doing Ikuto...?" I whispered quietly, and I could feel his smirk. "Just go to bed you pervert..." I muttered, pushing him away from me. I quickly changed as well, into a pair of shorts and a T shirt. I smiled at Aisha once more, and I quickly got into bed and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep.

_4 A.M._

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes to hear a very faint singing, I sat up to see Amu sitting on the edge of the bed, her body directed over the crib as she slowly moved it back and forth. My eyes widened as a gentle song came from her lips.

_Anata wa kitto watashi no yuuki_

_Anata wa kitto watashi no hikari_

My eyes widened at the soft and beautiful words that flowed form her mouth, but I remained silent.

_Kurayami no naka de mitsuketa akari wa_

_Watashi wo mitsumeru yasashii hitomi_

_Nakitai hodo no itoshisa ni_

_Umareta imi wo sotto kanjiteta_

_Hanarete itemo iki sakare temo_

_Anata e kokoro habata iteku_

_Anata wa kitto watashi no tsubasa_

_Anata no ai wa chijou no seiza_

_Hitori de aruke-_

_(Chijou no Seiza)_

She turned and looked at me, a bit of shock written on her face. "Ah, hey Ikuto... sh." She held her finger to her lips to silence me. She looked back to the crib now, and she smiled, and she turned back to smile at me, and she hugged me, lying down in the process, bringing me with her. "Well, I've never heard that song before... when did you come up with that?"

She smiled and rested her head against my shoulder, breathing out deeply. "I just came up with it the other day, good lullaby don't you think?" she asked quietly, her eyes closing in the process. "I think you should sing it for people." She opened her eyes warily to look up at me.

"Ikuto... I said I didn't want to sing in front of people anymore." She whispered, and I smirked, bending down to kiss her. "Well, I think that you want to sing in front of others. And if you do, it definitely has to be that one. Who knows if you can fit it in I'll play my violin for the song." I winked and she smiled slightly, closing her eyes again. "Fine fine, whatever. Can we please go to sleep now?"

I smirked and kissed her forehead, and lied down fully now, one arm over her, hugging her waist tightly to my body. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

**hector: All done! Sorry it was so short you guys! I'm still having a severe writer's block about this right now.**

**All: We forgive you heather-chan!**

**hector: -gets tears in eyes- Thank you everyone! **

**Ikuto: Sheesh, I'll never get any fun...**

**hector: Oh shut uuup Ikuto! Honestly, do you want people to think your emo or something?!**

**Ikuto: -glares-**

**hector: Yeah yeah glare all you want, I won't apologize.**

**Amu: Anyway...-sweat drops- Please R&R!**


	9. More Music?

**heatherful: I think I might switch back to my old name... -thinks-**

**Suu: What's this chapter for desu?**

**heatherful: Eh? Oh-oh-oh! It's Chapter 9 for From Hours To Minutes... I think tonight I'll try to work on a new chapter for Sibling Rivalry too... -daydreams-**

**Ikuto: -walks in- Yo.**

**Amu: Eh, hey.**

**Ikuto: What's up with heather-chan?**

**Ran: -sweat drops- She's in thought about the chapter...**

**Ikuto: -walks over- Yo.**

**heatherful: -oblivious-**

**Amu: Just leave her alone, she's out of it...**

**Ikuto: -angry- Tch, fine. -walks off to corner-**

**Miki: Well, looks like I'll do the disclaimer. Heather-chan (that's me! :D) doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

More Music?

**(Amu's POV)**

I was about to walk out the door, and hesitated, looking back at Ikuto and Aisha. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to bring Aisha with me? I can bring her to the store with me..." Ikuto raised one eyebrow and walked towards me, pushing on my shoulder. "Go. I'll be fine for an hour." He smirked, and I sighed. "Hai..." I turned and slowly walked out of our apartment and down the stairs. I stepped outside into the light drizzle, and squinted up at the sky. I saw a taxi coming by, I was about to call out to them, but decided against it and began to walk the short distance to the store.

_At the store_

I slowly walked into the store, holding the small list in front of my face. I began walking through the store, and I heard many gasps. "What is everyone so shocked about?" Ran asked, confusion laced very thoroughly in her voice. I heard Lulu and Kira look at her incredulously, and then they started giggling.

"You really don't know? Amu was famous nya! People are excited to see a real live celebrity nya!" Kira shouted excitedly, and Suu looked confused. I sighed loudly, "I'm not a celebrity anymore, I quit being a singer remember you guys?" I whispered as I grabbed a shopping cart and began walking through the store, grabbing what I needed.

"But you _were_ famous, that's what gets them so excited. Amu wasn't like other celebrities. She always came to the store or any other public place, but then stupid manager-san made her stay indoors when she wasn't performing." Lulu growled as she told Ran, Miki, and Suu about the times they weren't here. I saw this little blond haired girl, maybe around six or seven come up to me then, and she reached up and grabbed my shirt. I turned and looked down at her excited expression. "Wow! It really is Hinamori Amu! I can really see her! So great!" She said excitedly, and I smiled gently.

_Ami..._ I thought as I squatted down to be at her height. "Amazing! You're really here!" She squealed again, and I soon saw a woman hurriedly come around the isle, running towards us. "Oh! I'm so embarrassed! Please excuse my daughter for being so rude Hinamori-san!" She pleaded, and she grabbed the struggling little girl. I straightened myself out and took the little girl's outstretched hand and held it in mine.

"It's okay, she reminds me a lot of my little sister..." I reassured her, and I saw the woman sigh with relief. "Well, I have to go now. Be good 'kay?" I said as I turned and waved at the little girl. I began walking away and my charas smiled at me as I began to grab the things that were on the list. "That was so nice Amu-chan. She did make us think of Ami-chan." Miki said, and I nodded absentmindedly, grabbing the final item. "Okay, let's pay." I said as we headed over to a cash register.

The person there looked at me excitedly. "Oh my god! You're Hinamori Amu!" He squealed, and I smiled. "Are you ever going to sing again?! I think it would be so great if you did!" I sighed, and began unloading the cart. _Should I sing again...? How many people have asked me now? Ikuto... my friends... and now this guy. It couldn't hurt... right?_ I looked up at him and flashed my heart-breaking smile at him.

"I'm thinking about it." I said casually as he began to scan my items with a blush over his face. "I-is that so? That's so exciting. I'm sure all of your fans will be very happy." He replied quietly, and then he rang up how much it all cost. I handed him a credit card with my left hand, and I noticed his gaze stay fixed on my ring. I smiled as though I had no idea what was wrong and he handed the card back to me.

"Well, see you again." I said as I grabbed the two brown paper bags in my arms and started for the door. I saw many snooty-looking girls walking in, and they all froze and squealed when they saw me. "Oh my gosh! It's Hinamori Amu! Here! I have to get her autograph! That'll make Miori so jealous!" I heard one of them whisper. I smirked as she made her way over to me.

_Thank the devil I have cat-hearing._ I thought as she came up to me, a notepad and pen in her hands, she looked nervous and I raised an eyebrow. "A-ano, could I have your autograph please?" She asked in a small voice, and I smiled sweetly at her. "Sure." I replied as I set down my things and took the notepad from her. "But you have to promise not to look until later got it?" I said and winked, and she nodded at me. I took then pen and began writing_._

_'If this little note doesn't stop you, I have no idea what will. Now, if you would ever be so kind, wait, I probably shouldn't use words you don't know right? Say hi to this Miori-chan for me. She sounds like a nice girl. Love, Hinamori Amu.'_

I handed them back to her as I closed the notebook, and I smiled, picking my things back up. "See you again." I called after her and walked out of the store, all my charas giggling at what I did. "I hope that makes her nicer desu..." Suu said worriedly, and I smiled at her. "Who knows?" I said as I quickly walked through the drizzle of rain.

_At home_

I slowly opened our door, and walked inside, kicking the door closed gently behind me. I walked over to the counter (their apartment opens to the kitchen) and placed the bags down. I slowly walked through the archway and saw Ikuto lying on the couch, Aisha sitting on his chest and she had one hand on his face, examining it carefully. I raised my eyebrows that she could do this so easily, even if Ikuto was holding her up.

"Hey, I'm home." I said and caused Ikuto to look at me and smirk. "Yo." He replied as he stood and cradled Aisha in his arms. I held mine out, "Gimme." I said and caused him to chuckle as he handed Aisha to me carefully, and I cuddled her face against my cheek. I watched Ikuto walk towards the kitchen, and I followed after him, and Aisha giggled quietly. I smiled wider and ran my finger over her nose, making her giggle again.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Ikuto looked back at me, and I smiled slightly as I placed Aisha in her crib which was right by the door. I locked the wheels and walked over to him, and looked right up into his eyes. "No gloating, got it?" I said seriously, and he smirked, but he nodded. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I... think I'm going to try singing again..." I said quietly, looking up at Ikuto. He smirked, and I narrowed my eyes at him accusingly.

He hugged me tightly to his chest, and I sighed. "Fine by me. Have fun." He whispered huskily, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling my face against his chest. "But then... I haven't forgotten what you promised me." He pulled away slightly and looked down at me, confusion written on his face.

"You have to play the violin for one of my songs. You said you would right?" I smirked at him, and he sighed, pulling me back against his chest. "You're impossible." He murmured, and I smiled, and I could feel his chest shake a little as he laughed. "But, I like you much better this way." He added, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ran: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took heather-chan a long time to make! (Despite the fact that it's short!)**

**Amu: Heh, I hope that girl gets mad or something.**

**Miki: Oh I'm sure she does. Don't worry.**

**Ikuto: So, will the next chapter be out soon? heather-chan?**

**heatherful: -still oblivious-**

**All: Hey!**

**heatherful: -oblivious-**

**Amu: -sweat drops-**

**Ikuto: Hey! heather-chan...**

**heatherful: OH!**

**All: -jumps-**

**heatherful: I have the perfect idea for Sibling Rivalry! YES!! -dances-**

**All: O.O**

**Suu: Please R&R desu!**


	10. Business Is NOT Done!

**heatherful: Hello darlings! I wanna make another story, but what should it be about?? If you have any ideas, please tell me. I might take em. :)**

**Kira: Whatever you want it to be about nya!**

**heatherful: Tch. That doesn't help me!**

**Lulu: Calm yourself heather-chan! There are children reading!**

**heatherful: Right... -breaths in- Okay, I'm good. I'm listening to Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. Good song :)**

**Ikuto: Is it? Sounds weird.**

**heatherful: Well, so do you. But I like you anyways. :D heehee, I'm so silly.**

**Amu: Oy, your hyper.**

**heatherful: Yeah I ate a cookie... :) Oh my god!**

**All: WHAT?! O.O**

**heatherful: I just remembered something funny that happened today at school with my friend Cody... heehee. xD**

**All: You gonna tell us?!**

**heatherful: Do you wanna hear it?? Well, alright! This is for all the silly peoples (you know I love you!) that read this part! heehee. Today when I was leaving school (it was the end of the day) I turned, and my friend Cody was a few feet behind me, maybe like 10 or so, and I did the 'I'm watching you' thing, and as soon as I turned my head he very _loudly_ says: 'Yeah I'm watching you Heather! Don't act like you can't hear me!' All these teachers yelled at us! SO funny, he was so loud, it was hilarious! XD Well, I really hope you enjoy this 10th chapter of From Hours To Minutes, remember, if you have any ideas, Tell me! XD Enjoy! OH! I do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Business Is NOT Done!

**(Amu's POV)**

I sat down tiredly on the park bench, and Nagehiko sat down beside me moments later. He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, and I sighed. "I thought it would be easier than that time when I was with Utau, I wasn't even that large of a singer! But so many rejections and it's only-" I lifted Nagehiko's wrist and looked at his watch. "Ten thirty in the morning..." I finished sadly, leaning back and letting my head fall back as well.

"Don't be discouraged Amu-chan! I'll be here the whole time, remember? I'm your manager now." He told me confidently, and I smiled, opening my eyes to glance at him. "Thanks Nagehiko, I don't think I could ask for a better manager." I said and he smiled at me encouragingly. I sighed and looked out across at the park, many people were wandering around, laughing and playing. "Well, we better go before I feel like going home eh?" I murmured as I stood up and stretched my arms a bit, Nagehiko standing up as well. He pulled out a map of the city and looked at the circles that he had made for all the music record companies.

"Want to go to this one next Amu-chan?" He asked me cheerfully, pointing at one of the circles on the map. "Sure, sounds good. Let's go!" We both began to walk in the direction that the map said the record company was. "Doesn't seem to be too far from our spot now." I observed quietly, and Nagehiko nodded as we continued on our way.

_  
After speaking to the leader of the company_

I bowed my head respectfully, "Yes, I understand, thank you for your time." I said politely, and Nagehiko kept clenching and un-clenching his fists. I tugged on his sleeve, and he sighed and turned, following after me. "It's okay Nagehiko, we still have three more places to check." I said as cheerfully as I could, and he nodded grimly. _Why is he so upset? Normally Nagehiko is so gentle..._ I thought, but I sighed and we continued to the other offices.

_In the middle of the next 'interview'_

I stared somewhat disgustedly at the round man staring at me. He was the leader of this company, and I literally had to 'grin and bear it'. He was staring at me, a strange glint in his eyes. I felt a small grimace form on my face, but I quickly wiped it away and smiled slightly. I bowed down, "Please, let me sing." I pleaded after Nagehiko finished his speech.

"I will need to eh, speak alone to your manager." The man said, winking at me, and I backed away a little, before turning and nodding, walking out of the room so they could be alone. I heard some murmurings, but nothing that I could make any sense of. I waited patiently and then heard a loud banging sound. I turned and quickly opened the door, only to see a chara changed Nagehiko with wild eyes and one fist on the frightened man's desk.

"Now listen here! Don't you ever talk about Amu-chan like that again or you won't feel your body ever again!" Nagehiko shouted in his 'warrior' voice. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out, leaving the wide eyed man behind. "What did he say?" I said under my breath, trying to calm down the hoarsely breathing guy beside me. He looked down to me and leaned down, the old Nagehiko voice a little more dominant now as he whispered what had happened in my absence.

My eyes widened and I pulled away, heading towards the man's office. Nagehiko grabbed my arms and laughed slightly, pulling me away now as well. "Calm down now Amu-chan, scaring people is my job." he said and it made me laugh.

_At the end of the last interview_

I bowed down my head for the last time today, only I went even further than any other time. "Please! Please just let me try to sing!" I felt Nagehiko's sad glance on me. "Amu-chan..." He murmured, and I felt the woman behind the desk look at him confusingly. Nagehiko nodded, and bowed down as well. "Please. Just let Amu-chan try to sing. Won't people get excited? I mean, Hinamori Amu coming back at a company larger than Easter! Just let her try!" Nagehiko's voice got a little hoarse in the end as he tried to control his chara change.

We both tilted our heads up a little, and the woman smiled gently. "You're her manager? You two are so young..." I felt a tad bit of annoyance build inside of me, but I smiled and hooked my arm with his. "We're both sixteen ma'am. We've been best friends since we were in grade school." I said proudly, and Nagehiko smiled at me as well. I saw the woman tear up a bit and pull out a tissue.

"Oh! That's so sweet! And since you seem so pure-hearted, I'll give you a try. I just need your contact information and we can try to record a single." I felt my eyes widen and I looked at her excitedly, my lips pulling into a full smile now. "Oh! Thank you so much!" I quickly took the forms she handed me and filled them out, handing them back to her. "Alright, I'll call you Amu-chan. I promise." She smiled at me, and I bowed before turning and walking out the door.

I turned to Nagehiko as soon as we exited the building and jumped into his arms. "We did it! I can't believe that we really did it Nagehiko!" I said excitedly, hugging him tightly, he rubbed my back and chuckled. "I'm so proud Amu-chan. Now let's get you home to your family eh?" I pulled away and nodded, and we both began to walk towards the apartment building where Ikuto and Aisha awaited me.

* * *

**heatherful: All done! I hope that you all enjoyed! It was pretty interesting to type, lol.**

**Ikuto: I'm not in this one, and the he/she is?!**

**Nagehiko: What did you call me? -creepy, chara change voice-**

**All: Ah! Duck and cover! -hides-**

**heatherful: Ah! Nagehiko! -gets excited and hugs tightly-**

**Ikuto: What?! You have _got_ to be kidding me! You get excited about him too?!**

**heatherful: You know it! Now, everyone please R&R! I love ya! Byeee!**


	11. Girls Night Out Part 1

**heatherful: Woohoo! Howdy peoples! I'm so hyper right now! But man AP Math was a snooze fest! I need to make a stupid power point presentation! T.T**

**Ran: Have you done it yet?**

**heatherful: No... -glances at-**

**Ran: Fight heather-chan! You can overcome this problem!**

**heatherful: -sighs- Aight, thanks Ran. -under breath-...Even though you didn't help...**

**Kusu-kusu(Woah!): -giggles in that cute way-**

**Ikuto: -walks in- Yo.**

**heatherful: Well it's about time you got here! I ain't payin' ya to be late!**

**Ikuto: Um, oops?**

**heatherful: Tch. Whatever, I'm glad your here now. Please do the disclaimer. Or I'll have Nagehiko ask you...(by the way I love Shugo Chara DOKI! Opening! Nagehiko is in it plus awesome Amuto!xD) -smiles-**

**Ikuto: Fine fine,-sighs- heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Girls Night Out Part 1

**(Amu's POV)**

"Do you really need to leave?" Ikuto asked me quietly, and I sighed. "Yes, for the hundreth time Ikuto, I need to go." I said as I closed the small suitcase I had just been packing things into. He pouted at me, sticking his lower lip out, which resulted with me glaring at him. "Stop _trying_ to make me feel guilty." I growled at him, and Kira giggled. I put the suitcase onto the floor and turned, smirking at Ikuto and walking towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his warmth, and he chuckled.

"I'll be back tomorrow... don't worry." I murmured quietly, and I opened my eyes as I heard a slight knock on the door. I pulled away from him and picked up my suitcase. "There's Nagehiko and Rima. See you tomorrow." I smiled at him and began to walk away, but he gripped my wrist and pulled my lips to his in a forceful kiss. I pulled away reluctantly and let my breath come out sharply. I grimaced at his smirking face and walked out of the bedroom and towards the door.

When I finally got across the few rooms I opened the door to see Nagehiko, Rima, and Yaya. They smiled and I smiled back. "Ready Amu-chi?! We're going to my house this week!" Yaya said excitedly and I nodded. "Well, let's go then! If your really good I'll buy you some ice-cream on the way Yaya." I said, knowing she would get even more excited, she did, her eyes lit up and she clutched my free hand and started dragging me down the stairs, a giggling Nagehiko and Rima close behind.

_At the park_

"Amu-chi! I see an ice-cream cart!" Yaya said excitedly, turning back and running the short distance that had formed between us since she let go of my hand. "Alright Yaya, be patient." I said tiredly, and she pouted. "Mou, I wanna go now!" She whined and I sighed. "Yaya, with all of your time complaining about walking here, we _are_ here. Now tell him what you want." I gestured to the young man behind the cart, he looked about Ikuto's age.

"Oh! Thank you Amu-chi!" Yaya squealed as she began to tell the guy what she wanted. I smiled at him brightly and he nodded in response. "And for you?" He turned to me and I shook my head. "No thanks. Just her." I motioned to Yaya, who was currently glaring at me. He nodded and smiled back at me now, and got Yaya's ice cream. I paid him and we walked back to Rima and Nagehiko who were currently only glancing at each other.

"Amu-chi! Why didn't you get some ice cream too?!" Yaya whined into my ear, and I stuck my figner in it painfully. "Because I didn't want any Yaya..." I said quietly as we began to walk towards Yaya's house. Nagehiko put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, and I sighed. "Well, let's hurry back to Yaya-chan's house. We all seem pretty tired." Nagehiko said in his calming vocie, and I smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Rima said quietly, I looked back at her and smiled, her returning smile was faint and shy. "Oh. We're here you guys! Come on come one hurry up!" Yaya squealed, and we all giggled. "Hai hai, we're coming Yaya." We all said in unison.

* * *

**heatherful: I'm super sorry it was so short! But I have an uber headache, plus there's a part 2. -winks-**

**Ikuto: Alright, R&R.**

**heatherful: Please! Byebye everyone!**


	12. Girls Night Out Part 2

**Heather: I don't feel like typing heatherful (except for right there) today, so I'm just Heather-chan today. heehee x**

**Ikuto: Wow, what a lazy person. -shrugs his shoulders-**

**Heather: You aren't one to talk! -throws a biscuit at his head- Ahem, -clears throat- I would like to announce that this chapter is for... drum roll please! -budumbudumbudummm- From Hours To Minutes!**

**All fans: Yay!! We love you Heather-chan!! -throws roses at me-**

**Heather: Ah! -dodges them, runs away- Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Amu: O.O**

**Ikuto: Sheesh, okay okay, Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Girls Night Out Part 2

**(Amu's POV)**

I watched as Rima slowly turned to glare daggers at Yaya. There was a small pink spot on her hair on top of her head. Yaya was slowly backing away as Rima got closer to her. "Yaya... you. got. _gum. _in. my. _hair_!!" Rima began running and so did Yaya. Soon they were running all around Yaya's house, upstairs and downstairs, through any room that got in their way.

"Nagehiko... should we stop them?" I asked him quietly, and he shook his head. "They've been fighting since we got here, and it's midnight. So they should try to work it out now. Don't you agree Amu-chan?" Nagehiko asked me, smiling all the while. I smiled back and nodded, and then we heard a loud cry. "Yaya." Nagehiko and I both said at the same time, and we began to run towards where we heard the scream.

_Flashback (where the last chapter left off, still Amu's POV)_

_We all walked into Yaya's house, it was just like I remembered it. It reminded me a lot of my old home, and I slowly breathed out of my nose, trying to calm myself. Yaya was dancing around like a little kid who just found out that Christmas came early._

_"What does everyone want to do?! We could watch movies or cook or-" "Why don't you be stop in between so we can think?" Rima asked sourly, and I shot her a look, yet she ignored me. Yaya stuck her lower lip out, pouting childishly. "Mou! Rima-chi! I have to talk fast or I can't get it all in!" She whined._

_"Whatever. People still won't be able to understand you." Rima said in her small, yet very powerful and snooty voice. I sighed and patted both their shoulders. "Why don't Nagehiko and I begin to cook something, and you two find a movie?" I asked carefully, and they both nodded reluctantly. As Nagehiko and I were walking to the kitchen, I faintly heard Rima say, "See? She said it slowly and carefully, and we _understood_ her." I rolled my eyes._

_Two hours later (Was about four pm when they got there)_

_"Give me that!" Rima and Yaya were both tugging on the remote, and Nagehiko and I were watching with slight interest. I was slowly and carefully eating the food that Nagehiko and I had made. "No! You let go! This is my house Rima-chi!" They kept tugging on it, back and forth, back and forth. I leaned over to Nagehiko. "One of them is bound to fall. I bet ten dollars (I don't know it in yen!) it's going to be Yaya."_

_Nagehiko raised one eyebrow and shook my hand. "Deal. I win, you give me ten dollars. You win, I pay up." We shook hands and turned our attention back to the two. They kept tugging on the remote, their faces turning a little pink. "I don't want to watch the joke show Rima-chi!" Yaya complained, and Rima frowned at her, giving a bit more of a tug._

_"Well _I _don't want to watch your childish cartoons!" Rima snapped back at her, and I sighed. "Give it back!" Yaya squealed, and I saw a evil glint in Rima's eyes as she smirked. "Uh oh..." I murmured, and Nagehiko looked at me. "Fine." Rima let go, sending Yaya flying backwards onto her butt. I held my hand out as Nagehiko groaned. "Pay up." I said smiling._

_"Yeah yeah..." Nagehiko grumbled as he placed some money in my hands. I folded the two bills and placed them inside of my bra. (lol! I had to do it) I walked forward before the two could start up again. "Alright! What is the matter with you two?" They both shot glares in my direction, but I shot one back, making them cower down a bit. "Nothing!" They shouted at the same time, then glared at each other._

_"She started it!" They both said together once more, pointing at each other. "Stop that!" I giggled as they kept saying the same exact thing. They began fighting again, and I sighed, rolling my eyes._

_Present_

Nagehiko and I made it to the room, it was Yaya's living room. Rima was standing off to the side, looking very nervous, and Yaya had one hand to her cheek while fat tears flowed down her face. I sighed and walked over to them. "What happened you two? Why are you fighting?!" I shouted, and they both looked away. "It sounds childish..." Rima said quietly, and I growled. "I don't care! Now tell me what you are fighting about!" They both flinched.

"Well, we were arguing about who is better friends with you." Rima said, looking up to me with her large eyes. Yaya nodded, and I sighed, my face turning calm. Nagehiko scoffed, and they looked at him now. "I can answer that question, which one of you is better friends with Amu-chan." They looked at him eagerly, and I raised one eyebrow. "It's neither of you. I know Amu-chan best. There, problem solved." He smirked and turned walking out of the room.

Rima and Yaya's jaws were dropped nearly to the floor. I giggled and hugged them both. "You are both my best friends. Can we _be_ friends now? It's late and I am really tired." I yawned and then Rima and Yaya giggled a little as well. "They're right, we shouldn't argue!" Yaya cheered, and Rima sighed. "I admit it wasn't that funny." She said quietly, and I smiled widely.

I hooked my arms around their neck and began walking. "Come on! Let's go get some rest now! It's one in the morning." We all headed into Yaya's bedroom, and adjusted ourselves so that we could sleep.

* * *

**Heather: Yay! All done! Praise me now!**

**All: We're not worthy! -bow down-**

**Ikuto: -walks in- What the...**

**Nagehiko: They're bowing down 'cause she finished the chapter.**

**Ikuto: Oh... -glares at Nagehiko-**

**Heather: Anyway, guess what guys! I am in a story as an OC! It is AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion's story Breakaway! Excitement! xD insert excitement here**

**Suu: Please R&R desu!**

**Heather: Hey! But I wasn't done ye-**

**-click-**

**Heather: Ugh. That sucked, someone get me the cameras so we can do it over. **

**Yaya: But! I acted so well in that episode! **

**All charas: So see you next time on From Hours To Minutes! Bye everyone!**


	13. A New Single!

**heather: Hey! This chapter is for From Hours To Minutes! Hooraaaaay!**

**All Sibling Rivalry Fans: What about _our_ story?! **

**heather: -takes a step back- E-Eto, I'm still thinking about it! I'm trying to figure out how to come about it all!**

**Ikuto: Someone's procrastinating...**

**heather: Shut it Ikuto... -glares at-**

**Amu: Heh, so, I have confident in you Heather-chan!**

**heather: Thank you Amu-chan! -eyes get all chibi and cute-**

**Nagehiko: Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, however she does own her stories and... herself.! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

A New Single!

**(Amu's POV)**

I slowly opened the door to our apartment, only to jump back a few feet to see Ikuto standing right there. He smirked and opened the door all the way for me. "Scared?" He whispered, and I glared at him as my cheeks grew warm. I came into the room, my eyes searching for Aisha, only to find her sleeping soundly in her crib. I set down my small bag and was immediately pulled to his chest. "And here I was trying to be quiet..." I muttered, and he chuckled quietly.

I turned myself around and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. He buried his face into my hair, pressing light kisses along my hairline. I shivered and slowly brought my face up to face something, but he pressed his lips against mine instantly. I felt a low noise come from my throat, like a purring noise. I opened one of my eyes and glared at Kira. She giggled and floated away, followed by the other girls.

I heard Aisha make a small noise, and I instantly pulled away and walked to her crib, resulting with Ikuto pouting at me. I looked down at her small figure, and she reached up towards me with a large smile on her small face. I smiled back and picked up so that she was cuddled against me. Her pink cheeks went perfect with the rest of her creamy white skin, her golden eyes and her small amount messy blue hair. She looked so happy at that moment, I couldn't help but smile even wider than before.

"Ne, Amu..." I turned and Ikuto looked at me casually, his hands in his jeans' pockets, and he even looked bored. "What is it?" I asked him hesitantly, my eyes narrowing a little. "Have you recorded that song yet? I won't let you off the hook until you do you know..." He smirked, and I simply stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine. We can go today, I just need Yaya or Rima to babysit..." I looked down at Aisha, and I could feel Ikuto's curious glance on me.

I looked up, and sure enough, he was staring at me with a curious look. "What about that purple haired one?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. "Nagehiko has to come with us, he's my manager remember?" I asked him, and then something dawned on him. "Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" He suddenly asked, and it was my turn to smirk. I placed Aisha back into her crib and pointed at him accusingly. "You promised you would play your violin for one of my songs. I vote this one. You have to do it, or..." I turned and walked away, I could hear his footsteps as he followed me eagerly.

I walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet, reached up and grabbed my small box of birth control pills. "Or, we will not need these for a _long_ time." I said as I held them threateningly over the toilet. Ikuto's eyes were wide as he knew I had actually _got_ him. His eyes narrowed and a small smirk graced his features. "Definitely around me too long..." He muttered as he turned and walked out of the bathroom.

I bit my lower lip and smiled widely at the exact same time. I placed the box back in it's place and clapped my hands together quietly. "Yes!" I whispered excitedly as I walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen. I reached into my bag and took out my phone, and faintly heard clothes ruffling around as Ikuto got dressed. I quickly flipped it open and dialed Yaya's number, she answered on the second ring.

_"Amu-chi!"_

I chuckled a little and pulled away my ear from the phone, I slowly brought it back cautiously. "Hey Yaya, I need some help from you."

_"Anything! What is it?"_

"Could you watch Aisha for me for a little while? I would've asked Nagehiko but he has to come with me... can you? It won't be for long I promise!" I said quickly, hoping she would say yes, I know how it went last time.

_"Sure thing Amu-chi! See you in fifteen minutes!"_

I heard the dial tone, indicating that she had hung up, I pulled it away and laughed a little. "She gave me a deadline to get there..." I said quietly, and then I giggled a bit more. I quickly opened my phone once more to call Nagehiko. He answered on the first ring.

_"Yes Amu-chan?"_ His calm voice made me a smile a bit with comfort.

"Hey Nagehiko, we need to go to the recording studio. Can you meet us there in about twenty minutes?" I asked, and I could hear him chuckle on the other side.

_"Sure thing Amu-chan, I'll call the record company so they know you're ready, see you soon."_

Dial tone again, I sighed and closed my phone, and heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Ikuto, and I raised one eyebrow. "What? Upset because you lost?" I teased him, and he glared at me. "That was the darkest form of blasphemy, who knew you could stoop so low." I scoffed at him noted that he had Aisha's bag over his shoulder. I walked over and looked at her squirming figure, before carefully reached down and pulled her out and holding her against my chest. "Come on Mr. Kitty, let's go." I smirked back at him as we left.

_Recording Studio_

"Focus Hinamori-san!" The woman who Nagehiko and I met a few days ago called to me, and I bit my lip. Her name was Yuuki Kilino, she was in her low thirties as the most, and quite a cheerful woman. I clenched my fists, and in the process cracked some of my knuckles. "Yeah, I'm trying I'm trying..." I said quietly, Nagehiko looked worried, but he smiled at me, making more courage run through me. "I think I can try again now." I said quietly, he had spent a while composing the music so it fit right, and I heard the instruments begin to play behind me.

_Anata wa kitto watashi no yuuki_

_Anata wa kitto watashi no hikari_

_Kurayami no naka de mitsuketa akari wa_

_Watashi wo mitsumeru yasashii hitomi_

_Nakitai hodo no itoshisa ni_

_Umareta imi wo sotto kanjiteta_

_Hanarete itemo iki sakare temo_

_Anata e kokoro habata iteku_

_Anata wa kitto watashi no tsubasa_

_Anata no ai wa chijou no seiza_

_Hitori de arukeba kokoro wa samukute_

_Meguriau mae ni mou modorenai_

_Kurushii hodo no kono omoi_

_Eien 'tte yonde mo ii desu ka?_

_Nani ga atte mo dare ga tomete mo_

_Sono hitomi dake shinjite yuku_

_Anata wa kitto watashi no yuuki_

_Anata wa kitto hikari dakara_

_Moshi anata ga kizutsuku sonna toki ni mo ryoute wo_

_Tsubasa no you ni hirogete mamoritai no_

_Mune ni afureru setsunasa ga_

_Watashi no hoho wo sotto murasu kedo_

_Hanarete itemo iki sakare temo_

_Anata e kokora habata iteku_

_Anata wa kitto watashi no tsubasa_

_Anata no ai wa chijou no seiza_

I heard clapping, and the sound of Ikuto's last note on his violin. I smiled, and looked through the thick glass to see a smiling Nagehiko and Yuuki. "Great job Hinamori-san! Come om in!" She cheered, and I quickly went through the door, and Nagehiko hugged me tightly. "So, in about three days, congrats. You have a single." Yuuki said, and I smiled even wider. _This is so, perfect!_

* * *

**heather: All done! Love ya! Please R&R! Byebye!**


	14. Jealous Much?

**heather: Yeah, sorry for not updating soon, blah blah blah...**

**Ikuto: Why are you in such a good mood?**

**heather: I'm moving soon! NOT exciting....**

**All: Uh huh... yeah that's tragic... WRITE OUR STORY!**

**heather: Yeah yeah whatever...**

**Ikuto: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara in any way, but she does own her ideas and stories, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Jealous Much?

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I growled in my throat as I watched Amu run right into the arms of that guy instead of me. She was laughing happily witht hem, and she turned to me excitedly. She ran over to me and immediately jumped up and pressed her lips against mine, I kissed her back, but it was a short lived kiss because we weren't alone.

Her smile was dazzling, the same smile that makes me give her whatever she wanted. She turned around and began speaking excitedly to the people once more, speaking so fast she stuttered regularly, hardly trying to fix them. I smirked at her, she was _mine_, not that kiddy-kings, not the weird sporty one, not the smart one, nor the cross-dresser's. (lol!)

"Amu, I'm going to head back." I stated, and she turned immediately, looking at me with wide, shocked eyes, they quickly calmed themselves, and she turned, beginning to look for her bag. "Okay, I'll come with you. Let me get me things." She quickly began moving about the room, but I grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"I can do it by myself. Why don't you celebrate with your friends?" She frowned at me, her eyes were hinted with pain, she most likely thought I didn't want her company. I smiled half-heartedly, rubbing her head with my hand gently, and she smiled slightly, the pained look not leaving her eyes.

"Um, okay then... see you later." She said quietly, turning away from me and walking back to her purple haired friend. "Come on, Yoru." I said quietly, and he smiled excitedly. "Yeah! Let's go nya!" I shot one last look at Amu, but her back was to me, she was a bit stiff, not daring to turn to look at me. I sighed and turned, walking out of the door and into the outside world.

_Three Hours Later, 10:00 PM_

**(Amu's POV)**

I paced back and forth in Nagehiko's living room, he watched me carefully, a worried expression on his face, Aisha cuddled in his arms. She was playing and tugging on his hair, giggling all the while, but I hardly paid any attention, I just kept walking back and forth around the room. "Why would Ikuto not want me with him? The look on his face... he looked so sad, even a little angry..." I trailed off, looking at Nagehiko as I finally stopped my pacing to look at him with wide and worried eyes.

"Why do you think he is acting this way?" I hurried to him, getting on my knees and looking at him carefully, not daring to blink, as if I would miss even the slightest thing. He smiled at me sadly, slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry Amu-chan, I don't have any advice this time." He said quietly, and my jaw dropped.

_Nagehiko _doesn't_ have any advice! It _must _be the end of the world... _I sighed and hung my head from his answer. "I need to find out what's wrong with that stupid cat..." I muttered as I stood up, grabbing my bag and taking out my keys. "I'll watch Aisha for you tonight Amu-chan." Nagehiko said, I nodded, sending him a small smile as I walked out of his house and got into my car.

_Ten Minutes Later, At Their Apartment _

I shut my car off, looking up to the unusually quiet building, and I slowly got out of my car, locking it up and closing the door as quiet as was possible. I slowly walked around it, going up to the building, and I faintly felt the blowing wind, it gave me goosebumps. "Has this place always been so eerie at night?" I wondered aloud, not thinking I had anyone to comment on that.

"Why would now be any different than the rest, _Amu_?" I jumped at the _way_ too familiar voice, letting out only a small 'eep' before his hand was over my mouth and I was pulled against his chest. "Whhmmph hmpph grnmp Ikphmo?!" I screamed against his hand as I looked up at him, and he simply smirked, tilting his head tot he side mockingly.

"Come again?" He said innocently, and I narrowed my eyes, but then I felt myself smirk, and he felt it too, so just as he was about to ask why I did such a thing, I opened my mouth wide and sank my teeth onto his hand. He let out a small yelp and jerked his hand away, sending me and incredulous look.

His mouth curved at the sides, he couldn't help himself obviously, I never bit anyone before. "You bit me." He stated quietly, and I simply raised one eyebrow at him. "May I ask why?" He asked pleasantly, the smirk more strong now. I narrowed my eyes at him, and pointed at him accusingly.

"Why wouldn't you let me come with you earlier?" I asked him, and the smirk dropped, in it's place was a hurt yet angry look. His eyebrows pulled together, making crease lines in his forehead as he frowned at me. "That doesn't matte-" "Yes it does!" He let his eyebrows raise yp to the middle of his forehead at my outburst, his eyes wide as well. "You just left! I want to know what's wrong Ikuto!" I said to him, and I noticed that it was so cold I could see my breath.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

She knows me well, too well. I don't need her to worry though, so I stuck my hands in my pockets and closed my eyes in a bored way. "Nothing." I said in a quiet tone, one that was bored and cold at the same time. "You're lying Ikuto." My eyes snapped open. "I could tell from the look in your eyes that something was wrong! Why won't you tell me?"

She said this, her voice broke a few times, and she sounded like she was holding back tears. I looked at her carefully, taking a deep breath before I heard her footsteps, and then her lips slammed against mine. She pulled away slightly, looking up into my eyes, her own were narrowed and skeptical. "Tell me." She said in a cold tone, her arms locked aorund my neck, preventing me to escape, well, escape _easily_.

* * *

**heather: All done! I'll work on Sibling Rivalry ASAP! But I'm kinda having a WB.**

**All: -gasp dramatically- WRITER'S BLOCK?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ikuto: Chill out, you're too loud.**

**heather: Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short, I'm really tired and kinda out of it. :(**

**Amu: Please R&R everyone! Ciao for now! (holy crap I made her rhyme...)**


	15. Big Bad Kitty

**Heather: Woot! Woot woot woot! Finally chapter 15 to From Hours to Minutes!**

**Ikuto: 'Bout time, procrastinator.**

**Heather: -slowly turns- What?**

**Ikuto: Nothing, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Big Bad Kitty

_Flashback;_

_She knows me well, too well. I don't need her to worry though, so I stuck my hands in my pockets and closed my eyes in a bored way. "Nothing." I said in a quiet tone, one that was bored and cold at the same time. "You're lying Ikuto." My eyes snapped open. "I could tell from the look in your eyes that something was wrong! Why won't you tell me?" _

_She said this, her voice broke a few times, and she sounded like she was holding back tears. I looked at her carefully, taking a deep breath before I heard her footsteps, and then her lips slammed against mine. She pulled away slightly, looking up into my eyes, her own were narrowed and skeptical. "Tell me." She said in a cold tone, her arms locked around my neck, preventing me to escape, well, escape easily._

_End of Flashback_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I sighed as I stared back into Amu's expecting, yet demanding, eyes. Her face was frustrated and stubborn, a hint of sadness in it as well. I kept my face cool and calm, indifferent. "Ikuto, why were you so upset?" Her voice was pleading, the voice she used when she obviously wanted me to give in. I let out a long and shuddering breath through my nose, closing my eyes as my jaw clenched. "Nothing."

**(Amu's POV)**

"Nothing." Ikuto said, jaw set, his tone impassive. I felt my lower-lip tremble, my eyes filling with tears. "Why?" He opened his eyes as my tone. "I thought you were supposed to tell me everything… but you…" The tears began falling now, soaking my shirt and cheeks as they flowed in large streams. His whole face filled with pain as he watched me, but I turned away now, somewhat angry, mostly sad that he wouldn't tell me. I stormed away, getting into my car and slamming the door shut, ignoring Ikuto as he ran toward the car. I made a U-turn and quickly drove back the way I came.

_At Nagehiko's House_

**(Nagehiko's POV)**

I placed Aisha down is her small crib, her eyes were closed, and her bright pink cheeks were turned up a bit, a small smile graced her lips. I smiled, and walked out of the room, and then I laid down myself, soon falling asleep.

_Three Hours Later (Sorry about all the random skipping around)_

I slowly opened my eyes, and I yawned. "Funny, I hadn't meant to fall asleep… oh!" I stood and quickly walked over to the doors, laughing slightly. "I need to lock the doors…eh?" I had walked past a window, and couldn't believe what I saw. I ran to the door and flung it open, and there sat Amu, her knees against her chest, her head and arms resting on them. "Amu-chan?" She slowly lifted her head, and I stifled a gasp, her eyes were red and puffy, tears flowing down them and dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"N-Nagehiko.." She mumbled, her voice thick with dryness, most likely from crying. "How long have you been her Amu-chan?" I asked as I knelt down, taking her hands in mine, they were ice-cold. "A w-while." She mumbled, looking at my face carefully. "What happened Amu-chan?" I whispered, and she looked down at the floor, her face showing more pain than before. "Ikuto won't t-t-tell me anything anym-more. I d-don't underst-tand." She sniffled around her gasps for breath. My eyes softened and I slowly put one arm under her knees, and the other under her arm facing away from me, slowly lifting her up into my arms.

"Tell me about it later Amu-chan, let's get you warmed up." I whispered, since she began to mumble incoherently. She stopped, and I looked down to see her eyes closed. I sighed and brought her into the living room, laying her down on the couch carefully and then running to the next room and grabbing a nice thick blanket. I quickly walked back, trying to be as quiet and fast as possible as I placed it over her. Then I grabbed a tissue and wiped her face gently. "Amu-chan… what did Ikuto do?" My fist clenched, and both my charas seemed to feel it inside their eggs as they slept. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for this…" I muttered darkly, brushing some hair from Amu's face before I stood and walked back to my bedroom.

_Morning_

**(Amu's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes to a familiar room, and somehow managed to process that it was Nagehiko's living room. 'Eh? How did I get here? I remember going to see Ikuto… and then…' My eyes widened at the memory of last night, sitting on Nagehiko's doorstep for who knows how long, it was pathetic. My face flushed and I sniffled as the memories brought small tears to my eyes, and I covered my head with the blanket. "Amu-chan?" The familiar and friendly voice made me raise my head. Nagehiko was standing in the archway which led to his kitchen, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay Amu-chan? It's noon…" My eyes widened and I sat forward quickly.

"It's noon?!" I whispered, but it was like a yell. My voice was very raspy, and it surprised me, I cleared my throat quietly. "It's noon?" I said in a normal tone, and Nagehiko kept on the same worried expression. "Amu-chan… what happened last night?" He whispered, and I looked away from him. "Not much, Ikuto just wouldn't tell me anything is all." I said quietly, and Nagehiko seemed to understand that was all I was planning to say. He nodded slightly, and then he sighed as he walked over to me. He knelt down next to me and smiled gently.

"I need to go to the store Amu-chan, why don't you stay here and rest?" He suggested as he stood and began walking away from me, towards the door. "Eh, okay Nagehiko..." I murmured, and he smiled at me once as he closed the door. I sighed and let myself fall back onto the couch, my eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "I wonder... where could Ikuto be?" I murmured quietly, tears beginning to flood my eyes. I wiped them away stubbornly, angrily as I couldn't find myself to think of anything except him. "Agh! Stupid perverted cat boy!" I whispered loudly, rolling onto my side angrily.

Just as I did this, I heard three loud bangs come from the door, and I jumped. I threw the blanket off of me and stood, slowly padding across the floor to the door. I carefully opened it, only to be greeted by a panting Ikuto. He had sweat covering his face, his mouth was open and small labored breaths came out of it. His eyebrows were down to his eyes in a 'V' shape. The way he looked made my face turn bright red. _'He looks so... sexy.' _I caught myself thinking. He stormed inside, coming towards me and I tried to back away.

He caught my wrist in his hand easily, and he brought me so close, he towered over me easily, her head bent and his breath fused with mine. His hair dangled on my forehead, and it tickled me slightly. "Amu." He breathed out, and I just stood there, un-able to think of anything to say. "I... was jealous." I think that my heart may have stopped for about two seconds, my eyes widened. _'What...? The famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the playboy, my husband... was jealous?'_ I felt the corner of my lips twitch, and he glared.

"I'm serious, you don't know how long it took me to find you." He growled, and I cleared my throat, trying to hold back the laughter threatening to spill. "I-Ikuto, I told you before didn't I? Between you and any other guy, there is no contest." I smiled up at him sincerely, glad that he had finally told me what was wrong. His face softened, the creases on his forehead smoothes out, and he smirked. I sighed and closed my eyes tiredly. "Ah, that damn smirk always ruins the moment Ikuto." I said to him, and he chuckled. "Maybe this will help." He whispered before he placed his lips against mine.

His lips were like fire against my skin, and very moist. It made me whimper slightly from the pleasure of his lips against my own, how it seemed like eternity since he last kissed me like this. His hands traveled to my shoulders, and I tried to stop him then. "Ah, no Ikuto we can't her- mmph!" He silenced me with another serious kiss, and he worked me back into the bedroom I used whilst here, and closed the door behind us. He began stripping my shirt, and I couldn't help but do the same, and the kisses got hotter and more serious. "I'm sorry about before." He whispered as he pulled away, looking down at me with hungry eyes, and then he bent towards me, kissing me once more...

_Later..._

When I opened my eyes, darkness flooded the room, and I felt the warmth of two arms around me, and then the memories came from earlier, and I smiled slightly, holding onto Ikuto's arms slightly. "Good to know that you're awake now." He whispered into my ear, and I shivered. "What time is it?" I whispered quietly, even quieter than he had. "Bout six at night..." He said, sitting up and ruffling his hair. He got ready to stand and began to dress himself, and I did the same. When we finished, he smirked at me. "Satisfied with my answer? I really meant it you know."

I smiled and walked over to him, hugging his waist tightly and resting my head against his chest. His chin rested on top of my head, and he looped his arms around me. "Yeah, the truth is all I need from you." I whispered into his chest.

* * *

**heather: All done! Hoorah! **

**Nagehiko: Ikuto... -evil creepy chara change voice!-**

**heather: Ah, N-Nagehiko! Calm down! Remember your line!**

**Nagehiko: Tch, fine... please R&R...**


End file.
